bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kung-Fu Gekizord
Kung-Fu Gekizord is the second mecha of the Nippon Rangers. Overview Kung-Fu Gekizord, unlike the rest of the Nippon Rangers' mecha, can be formed without the use of a Nippon Shuriken as the Nippon Rangers become the OtomoNippon themselves through the possession technique. During the combination, the six OtomoNippon chase the Kung-Fu Gekizord while combining. Genbuzord's back area folds up to reveal a pair of ports, which Byakkozord and Pandazord connect to by levitating themselves to them. Genbuzord then turns around, allowing the feet to touch the ground and stand up. Seiryuuzord and Magoizord then catch momentum via drifting to become the arms, and finally, the Nippon Shuriken becomes the head and Hououzord plugs in to the back. Kung-Fu Gekizord fights without weapons, using rapid punches and kicks to overpower the opponent. Its special moves are: *'GekiFire': Kung-Fu Gekizord fires a large fireball. *'GekiShot': Kung-Fu Gekizord emits projectiles from the Kamikaze Aka, Harakiri Ao, Tempura Ki and Wrangler Star emblems that bind the opponent and give them an electric shock. *'Seiryuu Water's Reflection': Kung-Fu Gekizord makes a circling motion with its right arm, creating a water shield that reflects projectiles. *'Seiryuu Fist': Kung-Fu Gekizord unleashes a powerful dragon punch. History To Be Added Gekizord Hououzord Hououzord is a Fenghuang-themed OtomoNippon designed by Asa Akira. It forms the headdress of Kung-Fu Gekizord. Byakkozord Byakkozord is a white tiger-based OtomoNippon designed by Cassidy Banks. It forms the right leg of Kung-Fu Gekizord. Seiryuuzord Seiryuuzord is a dragon-themed OtomoNippon designed by Brandy Aniston. It forms the right arm of Kung-Fu Gekizord. Genbuzord Genbuzord is a tortoise-based OtomoNippon designed by Nicole Aniston. It forms the chest, torso, waist and thighs of Kung-Fu Gekizord. Pandazord Pandazord is a panda-themed OtomoNippon designed by Mia Lelani. It forms the left leg of Kung-Fu Gekizord. Magoizord Magoizord is a black carp-based OtomoNippon designed by Tasha Reign. It forms the left arm of Kung-Fu Gekizord. Notes *Pandazord marks the first time a Pink Senshi fights using a Panda themed mech *Like Shuriken Gattaizord and Texas Bisonzord, this mecha shares similarities to past mecha: **The massive display of the shuriken visor shapes for Gekiatsu Dai-Oh is similar to the shape-like forms of Choju Gattai OhBlocker of Chouriki Sentai Ohranger, with Hououzord sharing similarities with Choriki Gattai Ohranger Robo's Sky Phoenix. **The chest is near identical to Karakuri Giant Senpuujin from Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger, as well as the fact that a red ninja's mech (Hurricane Hawk) forming the head, although it resembles much closer to Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin in terms of function with a finishing move resembling that of Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. **Similar to Majin Gattai MagiKing, the Nippon Rangers become the components of the mecha and join the cockpit in their human forms once they combine. However, the way the mecha are combined resembles more towards MagiLegend from the same series, not discounting that both the Red Ranger's mecha are vermilion-based. **The Kung-Fu Gekizord Shot is very similar to the Gokai Magi Bind that is used by Magi GokaiOh, as both attacks involve launching symbols that bind and damage their enemies. *Hououzord having a Fenghuang-like motif might be from a misunderstanding about the Chinese culture. Technically, it should be a Vermilion Bird-like motif instead of Fenghuang. *This is the first time that a Sixth Ranger's mecha is a primary component of a regular robo. *Kung-Fu Gekizord's fighting stance bears some resemblance to Street Fighter, a fighting game developed by Capcom. *This marks one of the first times in a while, where the main body is not formed by Red's mech. See Also *Gekiatsu Shuriken Gattai Gekiatsu Dai-Oh - Super Sentai counterpart in Ninninger. *Ninja Blaze Megazord - Power Rangers counterpart in Super Ninja Steel. Category:Academic Dynasty Series Category:Zords Category:Five-Piece Megazords Category:Red Ranger Zords Category:Black Ranger Zords Category:Blue Ranger Zords Category:Yellow Ranger Zords Category:Pink Ranger Zords Category:Gold Ranger Zords